The Confusing Gangstas
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Coauthored by OliviaJordan and Dramawitsvu17. Just a little fun oneshot. Please read and review. Olivia and Fin pairing.


**Disclaimer: We don't own anyone or anything, except our bored, creative brains!!!**

* * *

It was 3:30 in the afternoon on a Tuesday and every thing was moving pretty slowly. Elliot decided to stay in to work on a case with Chester, and Fin and Olivia went out to pick them up some food.

Olivia returned about 20 minutes later with a puppy in her arms.

"Where's our lunch?" Elliot asked Olivia and Fin, before noticing the lip stick on Fin's cheek.

"Oh I see what happened?" Chester laughed.

Fin began to studder "See...what..had happen was."

"Yeah, yeah, we know" Elliot joked and noticed Olivia blush as she placed the puppy on the floor.

"So what, El? What's...um...what's your point?" Olivia asked, beginning to get embarrassed. Though she didn't know why.

Fin noticed Olivia struggling to get Elliot to back off her case a bit, so he quickly cut in. "What Olivia is trying to say is...that she...felt and ...It so happened that my... cheek was in the way. And...well what the fuck do ya'll want from us man?!"

Everybody couldn't help but laughed at the embarrassed couple. Cragen over heard the commotion from his office and looked from Olivia to Fin back to Olivia.

They both looked like wet puppies caught going into a mud puddle that had no business being around. Olivia was flushed with kiss-me swollen pink lips while Fin's eyes had a glazy and glossy as the corner of his lips and cheek was smeared with a sugar-plum lip gloss.

He felt Cragen staring at his face and smiling. So he quickly looked at Olivia, while he tried to clean the lip gloss off of his face.

Olivia had had enough. "You wanna know what we did?!" She yanked a flabbergasted Fin flush into her body and cupped his face in her hands. When Olivia crushed her lips into his, everyone gasped in shock. To make matters more awkward Olivia jumped up and wrapped her legs around Fin's waist only to have him squeeze her tighter to him.

Everyone was in total shock, they didn't know what to say or do, so they sat there in total amazement and watched the couple getting right in to their moment. And it was totally obvious when they forgot that they were the centre of everyone's attention in the squad room. After about 5 minutes of seriously making out the two pulled away and straightened themselves out. Olivia smoother Fin's hair back while he fixed her clothing back to normal. The two then sat down at their desks as if nothing had happened.

Olivia rubbed her neck as she tried to concentrate on her paperwork, but couldn't help smiling. Fin had the same problem. So He opened up instant messenger to find Olivia online and sent her a message.

Streetganstaoda: Hey baby, I'm thinking about you. You thinking about me?

Liv2lovLiv: Oh yeah, baby. Let's meet up on the rooftop.

Streetganstaoda: Let's wait till everybody leaves and we can do it on Cragen's desk...I always wanted to take you on his desk. Don't ask don't tell!

Liv2lovLiv: Oh baby, loving that idea of yours. I can't wait. Lol.

It was 20 minutes later and still no one has left. Looked over at Olivia, Fin's eyes began to roam her body. Looking at every square inch of her Fin felt his pant began to get painfully tight.

Olivia looked back at Fin, when he noticed his eyes roaming her body. She couldn't wait much longer as she continued to look back at him.

He jumped out of his seat and ran to Olivia's desk. Olivia had no idea what his was doing but when she felt him pick her up and toss her over his shoulder she began giggle and squirming. "Don't drop me!" She reached down and slapped him on the ass and felt him slap back.

"Watch it, Livvie! I'll get you back for that" he joked as he carried her up to cribs.

"Oh I hope you do, baby" she replied, giggling.

The two ran up to the crib, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone have just seen them run off to go have fun.

Back down in the squad room, Elliot, Cragen, Munch and Chester all looked at each other and laughed.

"You may wanna put some music on for awhile" Cragen joked and walked back in to his office, leaving the three remaining detectives to their thoughts.

Ten minutes later they two come out with pimped out clothes and a boom-box in their arms. Olivia had on bagby pants, silver grills on her teeth and a long silver chain with a huge BLING-BLING words on it. Fin was dress very similar to Olivia but with more accessories then her.

Elliot, Munch and Chester looked up and their eyes opened up wide in shock and surprise.

"What the hell?!" Elliot asked.

"It's all a conspiracy" Munch said before walking out.

"Yo yo! Dis ya girl OB from NYC. I'm with gansta rappin' trick you don't know me!"

Olivia pimp walk out of the precinct after throwing up a peace sign. "Holla!"

Leaving Fin standing in the squad room laughing at Munch, Elliot and Chester, who were frozen in their spots, totally confused about what just happened.

"Wow!" Elliot said and scratched his head.

Fin shook his head and followed Olivia out. "Holla at a playa talk to ya lata!"

Olivia looked at Fin as she took the silver grills out of her mouth. She burst out laughing and pulled Fin to her and they began making out again. When they pulled away, they looked in to each other's eyes. "Let's go back in and act like nothing happened"

"YEAH! This is probably freaking them out."

For the rest of the day Fin and Olivia did random things and every time they got a reaction from them. In the End no one, not even them knew why the fuck they were doing this.

The End

* * *

**Please review!!!**


End file.
